


fuck boi Brie headcanons

by Wheresfury (SarahPaulsonisSupreme)



Series: fuck boi Brie [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fuck Boi Brie, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPaulsonisSupreme/pseuds/Wheresfury
Summary: Some headcanons about fuck boi Brie from my tumblr... thought I'd post here as well.





	fuck boi Brie headcanons

  * You meet her in a bar — she had women fawning over her left and right but she only had eyes for you.
  * She ran into you (on purpose) at the bar as you were ordering a drink.
  * “Come here often, baby girl?” With the biggest smirk you’ve ever seen.
  * You were surprised that this woman had the balls to say that let alone with that pet name.
  * You didn’t answer her right away but you didn’t shy away from her either. You admit she was hot, way too hot and you could barely breathe with her this close.
  * She ended up buying your next drink and ended up talking to you that whole night.
  * Three drinks in she asked you to dance. It turned dirty real quick. With your back to her front you grind and gasp when you feel something poking you.
  * She laughs and nibbles your ear, “you like that, baby girl?” Oh you did.
  * You grab her hand and dragged her into the bathroom where you kiss her desperately. She spins you around pushing your face into the wall, her hand holding your arms behind your back.
  * She proceeded to flip up your skirt, shove your panties to the side and slips her strap so easily in you you’d be embarrassed if you weren’t three drinks in.
  * She takes you roughly with filthy words filling the air as your moans bounce off the walls.
  * You cum quickly and she helps you ride it out before pushing you to your knees.
  * “Clean up the mess you made, slut.”
  * You gave her your number and she called you two weeks later with a proposal.
  * “No strings attached, baby girl, just fucking. You down?”
  * You hesitated briefly.
  * “Yes.”
  * She loves it when you call her daddy, she’ll take sir or master but rarely texts you back if you send a text addressing her that way.
  * When you first met you didn’t know she was a celebrity and she liked that about you.
  * She always packs, always. Unless she’s training or wearing a tight ass gown for some event she will be packing.
  * She absolutely loves when you’re a brat, her favorite thing to do is ignore you when you act up— which makes you even brattier. Which is what she’s counting on.
  * Once you’ve reached peak brat she’ll bend you over her lap and spank your ass till it’s bruised and you can’t think anymore.
  * She knows it’s your favorite thing though, to be bent over and spanked till you couldn’t see through your tear stained eyes.
  * After your spanking you’re absolutely dripping with need. So she’ll throw you face down ass up on the bed and fuck you till you pass out from the pleasure.
  * She loves bragging about her conquests and the many girls she’s fucked. She always tries to get you to have a threesome or even a foursome with her other hookups— but you always ignore her or turn her down immediately.
  * One of her favorite things is to play video games with you cockwarming her strap. If you even flinch she’ll add another hour for gameplay. You’re horrible at keeping still so you’re usually cockwarming her for hours.
  * She can go weeks, once even two months, before she contacts you to hookup.
  * It kills you but you always answer her calls/texts.
  * Once she let you in on a secret of hers.
  * She secretly loves to be topped. Now you’re not too good at topping but for her, you try your best.
  * And honestly it’s the hottest thing. Hearing her moan as you stretch her out with the biggest strap she owns— she admits she’s a size queen. What makes it even better is that you’re the only one she lets top her.
  * Now that’s something you can hold onto as you try to make her fall in love with you— I mean that’s a level of trust she reserves for you.
  * When you’re topping her she calls you mistress and yes you’re a mess every time she calls you that.
  * As you thrust into her she looks at you like you’re the only thing that matters.
  * In your heart that’s all you really want.


End file.
